Butterflies
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What was supposed to be a routine bandit routine turned into something much more? Can Team 7 survive? Will they come closer together and become an even stronger team then the Sannin? or will they drift farther apart and fall apart? (Rating due to future chapters and content)
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 was in Tanzaku Quarters. They were staying at an Inn during their mission. They were rooting out a bandit nest near there. It was taking them several days to get rid of them as it appeared there was more than one nest. Naruto though was walking down the street. It was about 8 or 9 at night. He actually saw this small child watching a restaurant window. He knew that feeling so he went over.

"Hey Kiddo." Said Naruto

The kid turned and lost their balance and fell on the ground. Naruto went over and said, "You ok?"

The poor kid only shrank away and Naruto said, "It's alright sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. How bout I take you with me? We can get you a bath, some new clothes, and a nice hot meal. Even a warm bed to sleep in."

The lil kid looked at the ground and quietly said, "You don't have to trick me, mister. If you want to sleep with me just say so. It'll cost you 350 for the whole thing. 150 for me to put it in my mouth."

Naruto frowned and said, "I don't want sex little one. I was being genuine. So do you want to come with?"

The kid looked at him and said, "No trick?"

"No tricks." Said Naruto smiling at her

So Naruto took her with him. He bought a set of clothes for her. He was giving her a bath when Sasuke came back. He saw the girl's underwear and heard the giggle from the bathroom followed by Naruto's laugh. He was trying hard not to laugh and when Sakura came back he put his finger to his mouth. He pointed at the undergarments and then the bathroom door. She went to say something when the girly laugh and Naruto's sounded again. She looked horrified. Kakashi came in just as the girl squealed and raised an eyebrow and saw the two students not in the bathroom trying to keep from busting up. When the door opened they cracked up.

"So busted Dobe." Said Sasuke through fits of laughter

He was confused as he went over to his bed and the girl came out with the towel covering her and said, "What's so funny Naruto-kun?"

The voice froze the two and Naruto merely sat down and motioned her over and as he dried her off he said, "They heard us and saw your clothes and thought we were having sex."

"NARUTO!" Shrieked Sakura

The girl once able to turned to regard the pink haired girl and said, "Excuse me Miss Sakura but I know what sex is. So please stop screaming. Unless you don't know. If that's the case I'll gladly inform you."

That had Sasuke laugh so hard he fell off his bed and Naruto chuckled and said, "She knows what it is. But that was nice of you to offer Mayumi. Come on let's get you dressed then we'll get you something to eat ok."

So he got her dressed in a pair of loose pants and a baggy sweater over a T-shirt and Sakura said, "Man someone seriously has to teach you how to shop baka."

He helped Mayumi up on the bed and said, "I'll be right back alright."

"Kay Naruto-kun." Said Mayumi smiling

Naruto actually shocked his team when he kissed her head before leaving. She just sat there humming to herself and when he came back he had food. He handed it out to everyone and then sat near her and gave her some. After she ate he actually really surprised them by lying down and letting her curl up against him. He just merely ran his fingers through her ankle length bright blue hair. Her stormy grey eyes were watching him. They saw her actually pull a chain out of his shirt and saw a locket. Naruto merely smiled as he opened it for her. She smiled and said, "Who are they?"

Naruto pointed to each one and said, "That's Tsukasa. Senzo. Kahori and Seiko."

"Your younger siblings are really pretty." Said Mayumi

"I'm an only child Mayumi-chan." Said Naruto

She looked at him and said, "They you're butterflies?"

Naruto chuckled at her term and said, "Yep. Tsukasa's 9, Senzo is 7, and Kahori and Seiko are 2 their twins."

She yawned and made Sakura and Sasuke snort when she said, "You sing to me?"

Naruto smiled and sang,

 _Hush now my story_

 _Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving in the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I will see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling  
Rolling_

 _(Humming)_

 _Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing free  
Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

She was actually sounded asleep with her head against his chest and he crept out from under her like an expert. Kakashi said, "Where did you hear that song?"

"Why Sensei?" said Sakura

"Cause it's my mom's lullaby." Said Naruto smiling, "She died the day I was born helping the Yondaime with the fox."

"Yeah which brings how you know it?" said Kakashi

"The Old man had a Cassette tape of her singing to me. Dad too for that matter. It was all I had of them but it got destroyed when the old matron at the orphanage heard me listening to it." Said Naruto quietly

Sasuke felt badly for him to lose all you had of your family was horrid and Kakashi said, "And what'd she mean by butterflies?"

Naruto merely turned to her and moved her too big sweater showing her distended stomach. Sakura gasped, Sasuke clenched his fist and Kakashi said, "She's pregnant. Well that explains her knowledge of sex."

"She charges 350 for sex and 150 for oral. She thought I was trying to trick her so I could sleep with her." Said Naruto fixing her shirt

"We should find them." said Sasuke

"Who the one who got her pregnant or the ones who sleep with her?" said Naruto

"All of them." said Sakura near tears

Naruto merely shook his head and Kakashi said, "You don't agree?"

"Don't get me wrong Sensei I agree but I also know it's a pointless effort." Said Naruto, "People are sick. People do depraved things. And most of the ones who like the company of children you wouldn't believe it was them. Only the ones who like to murder the child they sleep with are easily spotted. All others are perfectly hidden. It's a pointless effort because only humans are so sick, depraved, and commits acts so heinous they are unbelievable and unconceivable."

"What do you mean perfectly hidden?" said Sasuke

Naruto looked at him and said, "Name one person in Konoha who likes the company of Children? I can assure you there are quite a few. And some will shock you."

"Orochimaru." Said Kakashi

"Liked to kill his partners. Obvious answer." Said Naruto, "Try another one."

"Who?" said Sasuke

Naruto said, "Eishi Hayashi. He works at the Academy alongside Iruka. Mizuki Touji was another one. Hayashi Gensai on the civilian council prefers girls between the ages of 1-3 years of age. Suzu Segawa on the council prefers Boys ages 3-6 months old."

They were disgusted and Naruto said, "Eishi prefers boys ages 7-10 academy grade and he has free access to them. Mizuki preferred 6-11."

"How do you know that?" said Sakura

"Do you honestly think all the times I had detention with those two it was because I misbehaved Sakura. I know because I was their favorite toy." Said Naruto

Kakashi said, "Why not report them?"

"The school is run by the civilian council. They're allowed to do as they please so long as they aren't caught. They wipe their toy's memories. No one really cares what people do to me much so they didn't bother." Said Naruto quietly

"Who else?" said Sasuke

Naruto looked at him and said, "Your dad."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and Naruto said, "He preferred 1-9 year old boys. Should know got hauled into his office at the station enough."

Sasuke felt sick and Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and he said, "Anyone else?"

Naruto said, "Hiashi Hyuuga. Prefers girls of 3-13. I figure either he's the reason Hinata is as introverted as she is or the reason her sister Hanabi is an emotionless robot. I got no proof he touches them or I'd rat on him."

Kakashi said, "How about the ones in your locket? She called them butterflies. If butterflies meant babies then explain. Cause as far as I know you have no girlfriends."

Naruto smiled and said, "My Oiroke Jutsu was made for a reason Sensei."

"Explain in detail." Said Kakashi

"I've been in her position before. How do you think I know who likes what?" said Naruto looking at him. "Surely you've noticed the light outside my door."

"It's a porch light everyone has one. "Said Kakashi

"Yeah but how many of them are red Sensei. I live in the red light district for a reason." Said Naruto, "I'm usually entertaining Horney men all night." They were shocked, "Unlike the other girls I cater to my client. If they want a busty blonde I got it with my oiroke. If they want a red head, brunette, or any other color I got it covered. I just tweak my Jutsu some with portions. If they prefer children I give it to 'em." Naruto pet her head, "I'm the reason the number of rapes has plummeted and the number of child abuse has fallen."

They were sick and Kakashi said, "When did this start?"

"For money or in general?" Said Naruto, "There two totally different monsters."

"Money First." Said Kakashi

"When I was a year old." Said Naruto watching Mayumi sleep, "On a while that started when I was 3 days old. My ANBU guard started it. An infant after all sucks on anything put it its mouth."

Sakura couldn't help it she bolted for the bathroom and vomited. Sasuke wasn't fairing much better but Kakashi clenched his fist and said, "HE is dead when I get back."

"Why haven't you turned anyone in?" said Sasuke

"One no one would believe me. Two why bother when they'll get off." Said Naruto

"How do you know no one will believe you?" said Sakura from the bathroom door.

"When I was 5 I had two guards handpicked by the Sandaime to protect me on my birthday. People tend to get more violent then toward me being the Kyuubi festival and all. They spent the whole night passing me back and forth. I told the old man the next day. He smacked me and actually took me over his lap and spanked me for lying. He never confirmed it with them or nothing. Just the knowledge they were my mother's teammates was enough for him not to believe me. So I don't tell anyone anything anymore. It's pointless to do it." Said Naruto, "Plus look what happened to Sasuke's dad. He and two of his lieutenants beat me so bad I ended up in a 6 month long coma. I spent the first month on a ventilator in critical condition in the ICU. I died 15 times the first week and 85 times by the end of the month. I was 3 and they beat me for talking to them as an adult would when his two boys couldn't. I told the old man who it was that did it. They took Fugaku's side over mine. They thought I confused them cause he'd found me. An ANBU caught them and he lied saying they'd found me. They got off scot free. Sorry for saying it Sasuke but I think Karama kicked your family in the balls and your brother was just her High heeled foot."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Nice one Naruto." He became serious, "Sorry my family hurt you so much."

"Don't be not everyone was mean. Your mom, you, Itachi, Shisui, and your Uncle Saito were nice to me. Heck your Uncle used to buy me Ice cream every time he saw me. Shisui treated me to Ramen. Itachi helped me with my school work or gave me money. And your mom gave me clothes and treats." Said Naruto smiling, "And you always gave me your old toys you didn't play with anymore. You five far outweighed the bad the others did to me."

"Saito was Obito's dad." Said Kakashi

"I know. He'd forget it was me sometimes and call me Obito. I answered to it anyway. I helped. He was happier after spending the day with me. I'd always leave after he went to sleep leaving a note saying Sensei had come to get me for an emergency mission." Said Naruto smiling, "He'd start taking missions again and when he'd slip back into his depression I'd come back and start over. Should've heard some of the exaggerated missions I told him bout."

"Most would say that was cruel but since I knew him both times I can say what you were doing was helping. You kept him from killing himself." Said Kakashi

"So those kids are?" said Sakura

"Mine. On the outside I look like any other boy but not internally. Internally I am no different than you are Sakura. I'm not their dad. I'm there mom." Said Naruto

"Where are their dads?" said Sasuke

"Well Kahori and Seika's dad is sitting in the Konoha prison on treason. Their Mizuki's girls. Senzo is actually Sasuke's younger half-brother. He's Fugaku's son. And Tsukasa is Kiba's younger half-brother. His father raped me and was caught by Tsume, his mother red handed in their bed. She wasn't merciful. She gives me money for him." Said Naruto, "And before you say it Sasuke I never told you because I didn't know what you'd do. Still don't actually can only ask you let him stay with me."

Sasuke said, "I'd never do that. Yeah my father would've if he knew but not me."

"He'd of known if Itachi told him. It's why he only gave me money and helped with homework. He'd babysit while I was in class." Said Naruto

"What class?" said Sakura

"I went to the civilian school for the first 6 years. Then transferred to the Shinobi School when I unlocked my chakra." Said Naruto, "Because I was placed in foster homes I had to go to school to learn the basics that were taught in the orphanage."

"We were taught the reading and writing in the academy though." Said Sakura

"They don't teach that. They teach children how to live alone. How to cook, clean, mend clothes, shop, and stuff like that." said Kakashi, "They teach the children how to take care of themselves."

"In my case I was placed in the girls classes on how to take care of an infant. Tsume specially requested it but never gave her reason for it." Said Naruto

Kakashi said, "So where are they right now?"

"At home. Tsukasa's in charge. He's nine and capable of watching them. Plus Senzo is there to help and he's 7. Their only watching the twins." Said Naruto smiling

"Are they in school?" said Kakashi

"Yep they go to the Shinobi academy both of them. There in Iruka's class. Senzo got upped classes because Tsukasa was always coming home and teaching Senzo what he was taught. So he tested high." Said Naruto

Sasuke said, "Well Father would be happy to have another prodigy child."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah but if you asked Senzo who his dad is he wouldn't say Fugaku."

"Why?" said Sasuke, "Didn't you tell him."

"Oh he knows that's who sired him. But he's not his father as far as he is concerned." Said Naruto smiling

"Who is?" said Sasuke

"Senzo said whoever I chose to date and keep is who he is calling daddy." Said Naruto who chuckled, "HE said even if they were Tsukasa's elder brother or both of his own."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Gross."

Sakura was on her bed and said, "What are we going to do about her though?"

Naruto merely pet her head and said, "Keep her with us. We're going to be here a while taking care of the bandits anyway."

"Yeah but she's not going to make the trip to the village." Said Kakashi

"She's not coming back with us Sensei." Said Naruto

Sakura said, "What do you mean Naruto? Surely we're not leaving her here."

Naruto shook his head and said, "She's nine-month Sakura. She's due soon."

Kakashi understood what he meant and said, "He's right she's not coming back with us at least not on her own." He looked at the two of them, "She's too weak from starvation to survive the birth. She'll be lucky if the infant she's carrying survives."

Naruto smiled despite it and merely lay down and watched her sleeping as he said, "Since that is the case she's going to stay with us and I don't know about you three but I'm going to spoil her."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "She could probably use some good old fashioned spoiling. I'm in."

Sasuke said, "Me too why not."

Sakura smiled and said, "Then we're unanimous."

 _A/N: Just kept bugging me. So read and review._

 _And from previous reviews if you're a guest then sign your name or something. And if you're going to flame me then own it don't just sign guest and think it's the end of it. If you have the balls to say it then own it._

 _Sorry I've had tons of flames over the past few weeks from people who were too much of a coward to own their words and only sent it through guest._


	2. Chapter 2

They went to sleep and the next day Naruto left a clone with Mayumi while they went to root out bandits. They found the nest and Naruto's clones found three more and Naruto said, "Sensei I found three more nests."

"Lovely and if we engage this one then the other three are going to attack us or escape." Said Kakashi

"Nope we each take one nest. We all strike together. I can send two clones with each of you and they will tell us when everyone is in position." Said Naruto

"No I got better idea." Said Kakashi pulling out their headsets, "I brought them in case we needed them. I was hoping we wouldn't need them."

They wired up and then went looking for their nests with a clone each. When the clones dispelled Naruto whispered, "Everyone in position?"

Cherry in position.

Raven in position

Dog in position

Naruto snorted at his name and got in place and Whispered, "Kitsune in position."

On three.-dog

One.-cherry

Two.-raven

Three.-dog

Everyone struck. Sasuke threw flash tags and kunai. Sakura threw smoke bombs and shurikens and kunai. Kakashi threw both smoke and flash tags and kunai with explosive tags. Naruto though only threw 10 kunai and then went through hand signs for the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu and the 10 kunai each multiplied into a thousand kunai each. So his bandit camp had 10,000 kunai flying at them and nowhere to run. When everything was done Naruto said, "Targets down. Going to check for stragglers. Kitsune out."

Sasuke was shocked as was Sakura and Kakashi was impressed and said, "Alright Kitsune be careful. I'm going through mine too. Raven? Cherry?"

The majority of mine are down. Only got a few to deal with.-cherry

I got quite a few left. Most of mine hid in buildings. Nothing I can't handle. If I need help I'll ask for it.-raven

Naruto nodded as he went through his camp. He was looking at them all and checking for vitals. He ignored the fact he had killed them all like he had. Some had kunai in their eyes or throat. Others had them in the chest. One man had it go through his head completely and embed in the ground behind him. He was lucky so far really. All of his were dead. He had one left to check.

Raven?-dog

All clear. Mine are all dead. Just cleaning up now.-Raven

Same here.-Cherry

Kitsune?-Dog

"One left to check. So far all of them are dead." Said Naruto, "How about you dog?"

Clear. Clean up. Be careful. –dog

"Will do." Said Naruto

When we're done meet up at Kitsune's camp. Then we'll head back to town for the night.-dog

Kay.-raven and cherry

"Got it dog." Said Naruto

Naruto went over to the last one having stopped while talking and checked him. He had a kunai graze his throat pretty badly. There was blood everywhere. The man had curly gray hair worn in a style that reminded him of a horse's mane. He wore a pair of baggy brown pants a mesh shirt, and boots. It was the most gruesome of them all really. Naruto had a kunai in his hand at the ready. He crouched down and reached down and placed two fingers on the opposite side of the torn throat to check for a pulse. He no sooner touched the man when a blade came at him and sliced through his face. It tore up the left side of his face near his eye and he struck missing.

He sprang away keeping his eye closed and feeling the blood sliding down his face from the large gash. The man got up and locked his slit orange eyes that were like two rising suns on Naruto and despite the torn throat ran at Naruto with his blade in his hand. His face had a vicious snarl on it. Naruto blocked his strike with his kunai and the clang of metal soon filled the once silence air. When the enemies' blade was knocked away he unsealed another. Naruto swore to himself and said, "Uh Raven, Cherry, and Dog I need help here. My last one's still alive and he ain't no damn civilian."

Alright hold him off for as long as you can Kitsune. We'll be there soon. We already met up together so we're coming. Just hang on.-dog

Naruto was backing away trying to get out of the way as the Rogue Nin swung his sword at him and Naruto tripped over a body of one of his previous victims just as the Rogue swung at his head. The blow would've taken his head off if not for Naruto tripping. He was breathing harshly and his heart was pounding in his chest. He rolled out of the way and his left hand landed on a hilt of a blade. He didn't know what it was as it was buried in the sand.

The camp was set up on a section of sand. It was near the resort so it had sand instead of dirt floor. It was surrounded by trees and extra buildings that were supposed to be guest rooms for the resort but had been abandoned due to funding. So he pulled it free and swung it as he did. Sparks flew as the two blades struck each other and Naruto's blade slicing right through the other blade. The Rouge Nin merely threw his ruined sword away and grabbed another from a fallen comrade and continued with pursuing Naruto. They were crossing blades intermittently and Naruto always cut through any blade his sword was pared with. Naruto made a mental note to find a sheath amongst the swordsman the blade fit in so he could keep it on him at all times.

When they clashed again it was just as they got the others got there. Kakashi stopped them and quietly said, "Wait we need the upper hand. Right now he has it. Naruto is inexperienced with a blade."

Naruto was sporting numerous injuries that hampered his movements and made moving hard. But Naruto kept fighting and never stopped fighting. When the Rouge Nin swung at him again Naruto jumped back and lost his footing when he hit a dead bandit he didn't see cause of his eye the Rogue Nin compensated mid swing and brought it down on him. Naruto thought fast and gathered up sand and slung it at the man. He caught him in the face. The man grabbed his face and cry out in pain. Naruto flipped himself back up and the Rouge Nin started slashing wildly trying to hit him. Naruto bent backward under a particular swing and came up in the man's inner guard and turned his blade and slammed it under the man's chin. Because his mouth was open they saw it go straight through and exit the top of his head. Naruto yanked the sword out and skipped backward away from him. The rogue Nin fell to his knees before falling to the ground. Naruto was breathing harshly and his heart was racing. He swore his heart was going to come shooting right out of his chest at the rate it was pounding.

HE heard someone land behind him and swung only for Kakashi to block with his arm. He expected the blade to stop against his arm guard under his shirt but it sliced right through it and straight into his arm till it hit bone which only barely stopped the blade from taking his hand off. Kakashi was shocked and Naruto was horrified and said, "Sensei I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Naruto though I think I'm going to have to find a medic when we get back to the town." He removed the blade and inspected it and said, "Where did you get this?"

"Found it buried in the sand. I wasn't going to pass up a weapon when I lost mine." Said Naruto

Sasuke said, "Are you alright? You're covered in blood."

"Yeah no worries it'll all heal on its own." Said Naruto smiling, "Though I should warn you though Sensei we're going to match."

Kakashi inspected his face and said, "Yeah we are. That's going to leave a nasty scar. Hopefully we can save your eye though."

Sakura said, "What the hell did you do? Create thousands of clones and have them through kunai at once."

Naruto chuckled and said, "No I used a Jutsu."

Kakashi said, "What Jutsu?"

"10 kunai and the Sandaime's Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. It was on the forbidden scroll sensei." Said Naruto smiling, "Only a moron learns one Jutsu when they're in possession of a large scroll of Jutsus. I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's Jutsu vault in his house. I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu first. Then used it and the forgery Jutsu to copy down every Jutsu from that scroll. I've been working on those since graduation sensei. I had a whole scroll of Jutsus from all four Kages. There was no way I was passing up the opportunity to learn Jutsus from the Four Hokage's."

Kakashi snorted and said, "Alright I ain't going to argue that one. Your right only a complete moron would learn one Jutsu from a scroll they stole."

"How are you not in jail?' said Sakura

"Because I was ordered to do it by Mizuki." Said Naruto

"Can't hold a subordinate responsible for following orders given by superior officers." Said Kakashi

Sasuke said, "Sakura and me will deal with clean up alright."

Kakashi tossed him a black book and said, "Check them all against that. If one Nin was here there is a possibility there were more. Any one in that book bring over and I'll deal with them."

"You have to cut the heads off and seal them in special stasis scrolls." Said Naruto, "So you could just chop their heads off and or if they have a tattoo or mark that is specific to them like my whisker marks that's listed in there then you only need that part."

Sasuke nodded and they left to go check everyone and Naruto said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright. You damn near cut my arm off but I'm good." Said Kakashi amused

Naruto chuckled and said, "Yeah sorry about that one."

When they came back Sakura dropped two arms. Sasuke dropped two heads and another arm and said, "Five bounties plus the guy Naruto just took out."

"Who's he?" said Kakashi, "Only curious."

"Doesn't state a name. It only states an alias. Says he's known as Kitsuneswiftpaw he is former ANBU level Nin out of Kumogakure. He's a triple s-rank Nuke Nin. He actually has a flee on sight order attached to his name. Says he is a cold hearted ruthless murder. He's wanted for trying to assassinate the Raikage 25 times in the same day back to back. He almost succeeded the last time but was stopped by the Kage's brother Killer Bee inches from killing him." Said Sasuke smiling, "Want the real shocker?"

"What?' said Naruto

Kakashi was too shocked his student had taken on a triple s-rank special Jonin and with a flee on sight order and won and Sakura said, "You might want to sit down Naruto."

Naruto looked at her weird and Sasuke said, "He as a 10billion ryo bounty on his head."

Naruto's jaw dropped and he ended up on the ground in shock and Sakura smirked and said, "You're rich Naruto."

That comment snapped him out of it and he said, "We're rich."

"No you are. We've agreed you killed all six of them their bounties are yours and yours alone. Right Sensei?' said Sasuke

Sakura was giving him a look and he smiled and said, "Right you two."

Naruto was in shock and said, "Are you three sure?"

"Yep." Said all three

So they sealed the six parts they needed to collect from and then disposed of the bodies. They left then back to the town. Naruto was amazed his teammates had been so unselfish as to give him all six bounties. But he was grateful none the less. When they got back they went to the hotel and each of them took a shower. Mayumi was asleep on Naruto's bed. His clone dispelled and Naruto frowned. He decided to forgo the shower and left the room again.

Sasuke said, "Where's he going?"

"Don't know." Said Sakura, "Well wait for Sensei."

Naruto returned after Kakashi came out and Kakashi said, "Go take a shower Naruto. It's free."

Naruto did just that and when he came out in a pair of skin tight pants Sakura said, "Holy crap did you get your butt kicked."

Naruto smirked and said, "Thank you."

He went over to his bed and sat down and brushed her hair out of her face and frowned though his team couldn't see it. She woke up and looked at him and he smiled and said, "Hey Mayumi."

She smiled at him and scrunched up her face and Naruto knew and got up and went over to the bag he brought and looked through it and Kakashi said, "What's that?"

Naruto pulled out a smaller bag and went over to the bed and moved her slightly so he could feel her back and he counted up from the base of her spine. He got to twenty-one and then coated his fingers in chakra and hit her back between her twenty-first and twenty-second vertebrae. Sakura said, "What are you doing to her?"

Naruto looked at her and smiled and said, "Better sweetie."

Mayumi smiled and in a very tired voice said, "Yes Naruto-kun. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Naruto smiled at her and pet her head and said, "That's because I numbed the nerves in your lower back with my chakra."

Kakashi said, "She's in labor I take it."

"Has been since an hour after we left. My clone kept count the contractions are three minutes apart now." Said Naruto as he smiled at her, "Her water broke already just before we got here. It's why I left actually. I had to get supplies for her."

"Do we go get a medic-Nin?" said Sakura, "Or a doctor maybe?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I don't need one Sakura. I can do it myself."

"Naruto with all due respect just because you have four kids doesn't mean you're qualified to deliver one." Said Sakura

Naruto looked at her and said, "It does when I had all four of my children at home in my apartment without anyone's help but myself."

That shocked them and Kakashi said, "That's dangerous Naruto for more than one reason."

"I know but I'm not liked in the hospital. And do you know what the village council would do if they realized I could get pregnant." Said Naruto pointedly

Kakashi said, "Yeah never mind."

Naruto said, "I can do it myself. You three just need to do what I say when I say to do it. That's all."

They all three nodded and Naruto said, "Sensei if you know silence seals it would be a good idea to use them now. She's going to scream. Not just because it hurts but cause I might have to break her hips to get the baby out. And trust me that fucking hurts."

Sasuke said, "Personal experience?"

"Tsukasa actually." Said Naruto as he helped her get undressed and comfortable.

Kakashi did the silence seals and Naruto said, "Sasuke do me a huge favor get behind her for me. I'm going to need Sakura's help here."

Sasuke did just that and he pet her head. They had planned on spoiling her and showing her a good time as a normal kid but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Kakashi said, "Next orders. Seals are done and in place."

"We're going to need towels a lot of them." said Naruto who said, "Sakura come here."

She went over and he said, "Copy me."

Naruto went through several seals and Sakura did them and Naruto had her practice them while they waited for Kakashi to return. When he did he placed the towels on the table and said, "Done."

"Alright Sakura apply chakra to the Jutsu. It has the same chakra basis as the Kawarimi Jutsu but has two times as much chakra on the Ram sign as that one does. Your hands should glow green. I need you to check her. She's too small for me to check manually so I need you to measure how dilated she is using that Jutsu. You have to be accurate alright. So don't tell me unless you're absolutely sure of the number." Said Naruto

Sakura ran through the seals exactly as Naruto told her to and they glowed a bright green and he said, "Good job Sakura. You just learned the diagnostic Jutsu."

He placed her hands where they needed to be and said, "Start counting."

Naruto rubbed Mayumi's leg as another contraction hit. She had clenched Sasuke's hand and he said, "I thought you numbed her nerves Naruto?'

"I did but it only works so well after their close. It only cuts the pain a third of the way. I have another way to cut the pain but I need her fully dilated to give it to her. Cause the longer the baby is there getting blood from her the longer it will have to harm it." Said Naruto, "How far?'

"There's an inch left." Said Sakura

"9 then perfect. She can use it now." Said Naruto, "Keep an eye on it. When it's fully open tell me."

Naruto went over to Kakashi with the smaller back and opened it and dumped everything on the table and Kakashi said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep it's the only thing I know of that can kill the pain fast enough it won't hurt." Said Naruto as he lowered his voice, "Plus it'll make her death more peaceful. She won't even feel it. I can already feel her slipping Sensei. I'm going to give her more than enough of it."

Kakashi understood and quietly said, "Will she be conscious enough to deliver it before she convulses?"

"She won't have time to go into convulsions or anything. The amount I'm going to give her is going to numb her heart and just make her go to sleep." Said Naruto quietly, "It's opium powder not coke."

Kakashi was shocked and quietly said, "You got a hold of unprocessed morphine."

"Yep. Just have to know where to look." Said Naruto quietly as he mixed the powder with a small jar of water, "Opium powder and Saline. Makes liquid morphine."

Naruto came over with a syringe and the small jar he was shaking and Sakura said, "It's completely open."

"Alright thank you Sakura." Said Naruto as he filled the syringe completely full and put it in his mouth to hold as he tied her arm off and tapped it to get the vein to pop up he removed the syringe, "Mayumi this is going to make the pain go away alright. It's also going to make you feel really sleepy ok. But we need the baby out fore you can go to sleep. So I'm going to give you this then we can start alright."

"Kay Naruto-kun." Said Mayumi gasping in pain.

Naruto slid the syringe in her arm and she said, "I watched you do that and I didn't even feel it."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm good at it what can I say."

He gave her all of it and she said, "Oh man that's cold."

"Yeah that's the solution it was cold." Said Naruto who switched places, "Sasuke sit her up alright. I need her to push on her next one. Sakura you monitor the baby. Keep count of his heart beats if they drop below 80 a minute tell me."

Kakashi was just watching his student and thought he'd make a good medic. He'd have to see about getting him in the program. And Mayumi did as he told her. She pushed and pushed. She did everything they told her to do. And Naruto swore and said, "Mayumi this is really going to hurt and I'm sorry. Its head's stuck."

Naruto twisted her hips in opposite directions quickly and she screamed when they heard the loud snap sound and Sasuke shushed her and they continued working. Naruto actually managed to make some headway and Sakura saw what Naruto did and said, "Is that?"

"Yep." Said Naruto as he said, "Sensei we're going to need those towels soon."

Kakashi brought them over and laid them on the bed in front of Naruto and kept one in his own arms and Naruto said, "Alright Mayumi you got two more pushes left alright. So come on we're almost done."

Mayumi despite being 2 years old managed to get the strength to deliver the child she had. She pushed hard for as long as she could then let it go and Naruto said, "Not bad Mayu-chan one more alright. One really big one."

Mayumi was tired and was really sleepy and Sasuke pet her head and said, "Come on Mayumi we're almost done. You can sleep after your done ok."

Mayumi gave one last huge one and when the baby came out she was too tired to stay awake any longer. She laid in Sasuke's arms breathing heavy and Sakura cut her chakra usage and Naruto didn't have access to his knives so he did the next best thing and shocked his team. He tied off the cord and then actually bit through it. Sakura gagged several times but Naruto just ignored her and handed the new baby to Kakashi who wrapped them in a towel and Naruto merely said, "Sakura clean her up with a warm washcloth alright. The rest will pass on its own."

Sakura nodded not trusting herself to not puke after talking. Naruto stood up and said, "You did really well Mayumi-chan. You got a little boy. I'm going to go clean him up then you can see him alright."

"Kay Naru-kun." Said Mayumi tiredly and gasping badly.

Naruto took the baby from Kakashi as Mayumi closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep and Kakashi quietly said, "You are aware he's not breathing right?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at them and Naruto said, "I know."

They watched him merely cover his mouth and nose and Kakashi thought he was going to start breathing for him till they realized he was sucking only to spit several time. He was sitting on a chair in the room near the table. He cleared his air way then surprised Kakashi by holding the tiny baby on its stomach on his hand wrapped in the towel and started to rub him between them with slight pressure. (A/N: for those of you who remember 101 Dalmatians' it's the same thing Roger did to Lucky when he died to bring him back to life. I loved that part in the movie and thought it would be cute to use. Please don't rely on that to actually work on a human being. Would probably work on a baby animal though.)

Naruto did this for three minutes and Kakashi was going to stop him when a loud piercing cry rang through the room and Naruto moved the kid from its stomach and held him under his arms with his fingers behind his head and said, "Well hello little one." He moved and held him right as he stood up, "Come on let's get you cleaned up so your mama can see you."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was petting her hair and saw she was breathing but labored and said, "How long Naruto?"

The other two wondered what he meant when Naruto said, "Long enough to see him. I made sure of it. No worries."

Naruto used a warm wash cloth and bathed him and then dried him off with another towel. He went into the main room and laid him on the table. Kakashi watched him take a bag from the other one and open it. He watched him put this itty bitty diaper on this itty bitty baby. Then dress him in an itty bitty sleeper. And then wrap him in a plain white blanket just like the hospital itself did when they had a newborn. He even put this itty bitty hat on his head. He picked him up and went over to them and knelt on the floor near her.

He reached out and with a curled hand rubbed her chest over her heart and said, "Mayu-chan sweetie time to wake up."

He did it three times before she finally opened her eyes enough to see them and he smiled at her and brushed those same knuckles against her cheek and said, "He's all clean for you."

She smiled and since she was lying on her side anyway Naruto laid him in her arms and made sure he didn't fall off the bed and she smiled and lightly brushed his face and said, "He's so cute."

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah he is. And itty bitty too."

Mayumi giggled and Sasuke merely moved her more so she could sit up more and Naruto smiled at her and leaned against the bed more to look in her eyes and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face and said, "So what ya going to name him Mayu-chan?"

Mayumi smiled at her baby and then actually looked at Naruto and shocked every one of them when she said, "Spring child."

They didn't understand but Naruto did and said, "Why's that? It's autumn."

"Cause you were nice to me. Which is more than others have been even my own parents." Said Mayumi smiling

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek and said, "I'm honored Mayu-chan."

She was having trouble staying awake and he quietly said, "No worries alright. Your butterfly will come live with my butterflies. And I'll take good care of him promise. As well as I do my own. And I will make sure he knows what his mama did for him ok."

Mayumi smiled and back to sleep. Naruto felt the burning he associated with tears and saw his eyes get misty as she fell asleep and Sasuke was merely petting her hair. Naruto stayed right there. Sakura was still near her waist and watching the baby. He was adorable. Kakashi leaned on the table and watched them. Naruto he knew was on death watch. The other two didn't know anything and were only there for comfort he was sure. But to look at the three of them around her it was heartbreaking.

Naruto knew as soon as she stopped breathing and Sakura focused and saw it and said, "Sensei?"

"We know Sakura." Said Kakashi

Sasuke realized it and Naruto said, "No worries guys it's alright."

Naruto kissed her cheek and too low for them to hear whispered, "Sleep tight Mayumi-chan. I hope my mama finds you and shows you what you missed here on earth."

He picked the baby up since he was fussing and went over to the table and Kakashi said, "Is she gone?"

Naruto said, "Yeah she is."

Kakashi went over and he dressed her again in her clothes and then sealed her in a special scroll and Sakura said, "I don't get it?"

"We told you remember. She was too weak to survive the birth." Said Kakashi

"Yeah but…" said Sakura

"Wasn't what we were expecting." Said Sasuke

Naruto said, "Of course not. She'd of been in agony for weeks before dying."

Sakura said, "So what happened?"

Naruto looked at them and said, "I euthanized her. Like one would an animal that's beyond help to end its suffering. The drug I used to help with the pain was Morphine. I overdosed her on it. It just made her really sleepy and paralyzed her heart and lungs together."

"It was less painful this way. She went peacefully in her sleep then suffering." Said Kakashi, "It was more humane."

They didn't like it but given the option they agreed and Sakura said, "What was that think with his name?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Spring child is what it means. She named him Haruko after me because I was nice to her."

Kakashi smiled and said, "That was nice of her."

Sasuke said, "So what now exactly?"

"What happens to him?" said Sakura

Kakashi went to say something when Naruto said, "He returns to the village with us and he's going to stay with me and my kids just like I promised her he would."

They looked at him and Kakashi said, "Can you handle a newborn on top of your four?"

"Yeah no problems." Said Naruto smiling

Naruto merely surprised them by taking out formula and a bottle and making it like a pro one handed and said, "What? I've had practice."

They laughed and Naruto merely fed him and Sakura said, "He is so tiny. I'd be afraid I'd break him. How can you hold him and not think that?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Tsukasa was smaller than this. He was this big to me back then. But now he'd fit in my cupped hand he was so small."

They were shocked and Naruto said, "I was 3 when I had Tsukasa so trust me. Once you have one that small you know how to handle them quite well. Plus infants aren't as breakable as you'd think."

"What's that mean?' said Kakashi amused

"Do you know how many times I either dropped or smacked Tsukasa into a door or frame when he was this small? More times than I can remember and he's just fine." Said Naruto, "As long as they don't start vomiting and get all sleepy after words your good. Their bones aren't all set right now so if you hit one yeah it can break but it takes a hell of a lot more than it would a grown child. And if it's the head then the bones just form with an indentation if you're unlucky."

"How many does he have?" said Kakashi amused

"One. But that one wasn't my fault." Said Naruto pointedly, "I had him in my arms walking up the stairs in my building and was struck from behind. I slammed into the stairs. I tried to stop but he hit the stairs and I ended up on top of him. So he has a slight indent in the back of his head from it. But it's the only one."

They chuckled and when they went to sleep Naruto had him in a dresser drawer on some extra blankets. When he cried at night Naruto got up and took care of him no matter the hour. When morning came Naruto was already up with the newborn. He had made clones that had gotten them breakfast. Kakashi said, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah no worries I'm good." Said Naruto smiling, "I already have clones scouting out the area. I've been mapping out bandit nests. So we'll know where to look now."

"That was very good thinking." Said Kakashi impressed

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you. Breakfast is here as well."

 _A/N: Kitsuneswiftpaw is a fan of mine that helped me out a lot. So I thought to add them in here as a thank you. Even if they were playing a bad guy it was a really badass bad guy…_

 _As always read and review_

 _And I really don't know if that is what would happen to a kid her age or an overdose of morphine. I improvised._


End file.
